The Birth of the Orange Hokage
by l3loodKnight
Summary: Follow Naruto as he learns about the ninja world and what it takes to make a difference in it. And somehow capturing many kunoichi hearts in the process. NarutoXharem
1. Chapter 1 Eternally One-sided Rivals!

Author Notes: This is my first story. I've been reading stories on this site for a while now and wanted to try my hand at it kinda nervous hope everyone likes. Its going to follow most of the canon story with a few changes here and there hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

-Chapter I-

A new day begins in konoha for many it means just a normal day in a ninja village. For one such person it almost never normal.

"..."

Kakashi Hatake had just finished an ANBU mission and had gone to the Konoha Cemetery to visit Rin and Obito's graves along with visiting the Memorial Stone to pay his respects to his late Sensei when all of a sudden Maito Gai came crashing into the scene.

"Ah here you are Kakashi I hope for ready for today's challenge." Gai says with a cheer

Kakashi softly sighs while staring at the Memorial Stone.

"Aw come on Kakashi can't you get a little pumped for our challenges" Gai says

"huh you say something?" Kakashi says finalling looking at Gai.

Gai gets frustrated "darn you and your cool and hip attitude!"

"Hai hai. Alright Gai it's your turn what will it be?" Kakashi says in a calm tone

Gai grins and points to the Hokage Mountain "A race from the gate to the mountain top first to get the flag wins!"

"sounds simple" kakashi says while waiting for the twist

"heh not only must we race but well be doing it from the gate to around the edge of town while juggling water balloons!" Gai says loudly

"...water Balloons?" kakashi says while staring at Gai like he lost it

Gai suddenly produced eight water balloons and gave kakashi four "you have to keep juggling while running not only do you have to watch where you're going you also have to make sure not to lose a water balloon" Gai says

Kakashi stares at the water balloon 'this might be a little hard' he thinks

Gai sees kakashi's staring at the balloon "come now think of this as training!" he says cheerfully

"tell me how running at high speeds while juggling water balloons is helpful?" Kakashi

"It helps for situations where your can't use your hands!" Gai says

"then why can't we just hold them? Better yet why don't we just tie out hands up and run that way?" kakashi says

"that sounds boring this way is much more challenging!" Gai yells

Kakashi sighs again

Gai see kakashi signing "come now I also add that the loser must buy the winner lunch as well." Gai says with a cheer

That gets Kakashi a little motivated 'been a while since I've had Ichirakus'

"alright Gai you convinced me lets get to the gate and get this over with" he says calmly

"that's the spirit!" Gai yells 'yosh curry here I come!' he thinks and starts running to the gate

Kakashi looks at the Memorial Stone one last time, bows then follows Gai to the gate.

-Konoha Main Gate-

Izumo and Kotetsu both recently promoted chunnin were bored out of there minds

"Hey Izumo how long do you think we'll be used to watch the gate?" Kotetsu asks his friend

"Don't know. Not very long I imagine. I mean were chunin now and while Gate duty is considered a B ranked daily mission they'll rotate us out for another pair soon enough" Izumo says confidently not knowing that they will pretty much be living there for the next few years.

Just then Gai comes running up to the gate and makes his Nice Guy Pose to the two

"Izumo! Kotetsu! I trust your both having a very youthful day" Gai says loudly

"As much as guarding a gate gives us Gai" Kotetsu says

"So what brings you here Gai?" Izumo asks

"Today's challenging with my eternal rival of course. Ah here he comes now." Gai points over to Kakashi walking to the gate

"So what's the Challenge?" Kotetsu asks interested

"A youthful race from here around the side of the Village to the top of the Hokage Monument to get the flag while juggling water balloons!" Gai says while making a point by juggling his balloons a couple of times

Both the gate guards stare at Gai like he's grown a second head. Izumo was about to ask about the water balloons part when Kakashi cut him off

"No need to ask just accept what's already going on and life is generally easier to deal with" Kakashi says

"ready Gai? Remember loser buys winner lunch." Kakashi says while standing next to Gai and starts to juggle his water balloons slowly

"Of course soon you'll be tasting the bitter taste of defeat while ill be tasting Curry!" gai yelling as he gets ready while juggling his water balloons

"Izumo if you'll please" Gai says

Izumo walks around the gate and picks up a small rock "when the rock hits the ground start" Izumo then tosses the rock in between the two and as soon as it touches the ground both go running leaving a large cloud of dust behind them

"*cough*...*cough* And there they go" Izumo says while waving dust away from him

Kotetsu grabs a binocular and looks at the top of the mountain "I can see the flag he was talking about...wanna Bet who wins?"

"100 ryo on Kakashi" Izumo says while walking back into the gate both

"alright ill take Gai then" Kotetsu says while watching the flag

-halfway to the Mountain wall-

Gai and Kakashi were neck and neck running. Gai was grinning while juggling with ease while Kakashi was actually focusing on maintain the balloons while running

'he had to of practiced this before the challenge this is annoying to maintain while running' Kakashi thinks

While running something catches Kakashis' eye while normally he'd just shrug it off what he caught was a kid climbing into a dumpster. Suddenly braking while still maintaining his water balloons Kakashi stops and turns around to check out what he saw. Gai sees this and stops as well while maintaining his water balloons

"Kakashi what's wrong?" Gai asked

Kakashi says nothing and walks up to the dumpster. He hearings shuffling sounds coming from inside the dumpster Kakashi stops next to the dumpster and kicks it a couple of times making the shuffling sound stop suddenly.

"Alright who's in there? Come out please" Kakashi asks calmly as Gai catches up and stands behind him "what is it?" Gai asks

They wait patiently for a few minutes with nothing happening Kakashi finally takes a step to the Dumpsters and pecks inside. What he sees nearly casing him to drop the water balloons he's juggling.

Inside the dumpster was a small boy covered in dirt and grime dressed in dirty clothes but that's not what shocked Kakashi the most. What shocked Kakashi the most was he recognized the boy.

**A/N: And thats it for my first Chapter I plan on doing at least 2 more of my own chapters before jumping to the Academy Grad Test part(the first episode/Manga) helps get the feel of writing stuff like this. Anyway please leave a comment on what you think so far and maybe some advise on how to improve hope you enjoy this story. **


	2. Chapter 2 Abandoned Fox

Author Notes: Second Chapter up hope you enjoy let me know if you see anything amiss i rewrote this one 3 times before sticking with what I got :X

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

-Chapter II-

"Naruto?" Kakashi asks unbelievably. Gai suddenly dawning a worried expression and moving next to Kakashi so see the boy.

A young Naruto Uzumaki stared at the two older men with a scared expression "I-im sorry I was just looking for some food please let get some I wont bother you and make sure nothing falls out onto the ground" Naruto says nervously

"Naruto don't you recognize me?" Kakashi asks while Naruto continued to give him a scared look. Suddenly realizing Naruto never saw his face before. kakashi suddenly starts juggling the water balloons with one hand while fishing into his bag with the other and pulling out his mask

"look recognize me now?" he places his dog mask over his suddenly stops shaking and looks at the mask for a sec before his eye light up recognizing the ANBU who would visit him from time to time with the Hokage.

"Dog-san?" naruto asks

"Yes Naruto that's me this is what I look like without the mask" Kakashi says as he puts his mask back in his pack

"But your still wearing a mask." Naruto points out referring to the face cover on Kakashi

"Nevermind that for now. Naruto why aren't you in the Orphanage?" Kakashi asks with a worried look

"ummm no reason just looking around" naruto says nervously

"Naruto you just tried to beg for food from the garbage. Please tell me what happened and get out of the dumpster please" Kakashi says

Naruto climbs out and stays quit for a few seconds "...I got ...kicked out" Naruto says quietly while looking down

"What! Why? When did this happen?" Kakashi asks with worry and some anger. Naruto got a little nervous when he heard the anger in Kakashi voice.

"I don't know all I did was get some food from the kitchen when the lady who takes care of the orphanage suddenly grabbed me and throw me out the door says things weird things like 'thieving fox' and 'should learn your place demon brat' she slammed the door and locked it" Naruto finishes

"Naruto how look ago did this happen" Kakashi asks while getting a better look over Naruto 'He looks underfeed and probably hasn't bathed in a while.' Kakashi thinks

"about a week ago" naruto mutters

"A WEEK!" both Gai and Kakashi yell at the same time Naruto flinches a bit from the sudden outburst

Kakashi sees the flinch and quickly regains his composure "Naruto why didn't you go to the Hokage about this?"

"Didn't want to bother him about it" Naruto mutters while looking down again

"Naruto." Kakashi says sternly

Naruto sighs "I couldn't get in" he finally says

"What!? Why?" Gai asks

"the Hokage's secretary is keeping me out. He somehow knows where I'll be and stops me from getting in to see him." Naruto exlpains while kakashi and Gai share a dark look

"Well you don't have to worry about him Naruto now lets go see the Hokage and get this mess in order" Kakashi says

"Yosh Kakashi you escort Naruto-kun to the Hokages Office while I go get the Hokage I believe he's over at the Hyuga's compound talking with Hiashi-sama about that incident with his daughter almost being almost kidnapped a while back" Gai says before sprinting off at mock speed

Naruto just stares at the cloud of dust Gai kicked up "...wow He's fast" was all Naruto could say

"Yes...yes he is. Now lets you and me Head over the Hokages office" Kakashi says while giving Naruto his signature eye smile

"OK" Naruto says cheerfully while jumping up and smiling back at Kakashi before giving him a weird look

Seeing the look "hmm something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asks

"ummm why are you juggling balloons?" Naruto asks

"huh? Oh ill tell you why after we talked with the Hokage" suddenly realizing his been juggling 4 balloons with one hand on auto pilot this whole time "hey you don't mind we making a quick stop on our way to the office do you naruto?" Kakashi asks

-Hyuga Compound-

"I'm glad to hear little Hinata is doing ok after what happened" the Third Hokage said while walking with Hiashi Hyuga around the front of the compound towards the gate

"Yes since she was not awake through the event all that's happened is she's a bit more nervous at nights" Hiashi says "I've tasked the guards for no unexpected visitors unless for emergencies as not to alarm her and to keep an eye out for anyone that might make a mess of things" finishes quietly

"And how are you doing with what's happened?" the Hokage asks with a sad look

"...whats done is done my brother made his choose and the least I can do is respect his wishes" Hiashi says with a little sadness

"Very good" the Hokage says solemnly "I hope there are no more surprises in store for use in the coming months with all that's happened many are on edge again"

At the moment the Hokage finished his sentence both he and Hiashi hear sounds coming from the gate

"Please let me through!"

"I'm sorry but Hiashi-sama orders are no entry without an Appointment" "But I need to see-" "unless it's an emerg-"at that moment the Gates were broken down "Dynamic Entry!" Gai comes crashing through the gates

Hiashi looks on almost in shock at the crazy jonin and the destroyed gates while the Hokage looks upset "Gai! What has gotten into you!?"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama I felt the needed to get to you quickly"

"why didn't you just tell the guards you needed to see the Hokage?" Hiashi says with a irritated look

"ah..well...I just kept thinking I needed to find the Hokage I didn't really think on what to say to the guards." Gai laughs a little

"Gai!" the Hokage says sternly

"oh right. Hokage-sama while me and Kakashi were having a youthful race we found Naruto looking for food in a dumpster" Gai says

"What! Why was he doing such a thing?" the Hokage says with a worried look

"Apparently the matron at the Orphanage kicked naruto out for taking some food called him a 'thieving fox' among other things and kicked him out."

"when did this happen Gai?" the Hokage asks

Gai gives a solum look before answering "A week."

"A week!" both Hiashi and the Hokage say

"Why? How? Why didn't he come to me when this happen?" the Hokage says

"Well...apparently your secretary kept stopping him for getting to you" Gai says

"Curses he's a sensory ninja that supposed to just keep a look out for spies and assassins coming to the office..." The Hokage says angrily

"it appears he had a grudge...or was working with some extra orders" Hiashi says calmly

"I'll have a word with my secretary before giving him to Ibiki...speaking off. ANBU!" The Hokage yells and 2 masked ninja appear before "Hai Hokage-sama" they say in unison

"please go to the Orphanage and collect the matron for Ibiki to take care of for going against me" the Hokage says sternly

"Hai!" the two says and vanish

"Now please take me to where Naruto is Gai." the Hokage says

"Yosh he went with Kakashi to your office to wait" Gai says

"Good. Now to figure out how to solve this situation to keep the boy safe" the Hokage says to himself

"If I may Hokage-sama" Hiashi says

When the Hokage nods at him to continue he says "There's a apartment complex near here who's owner is a friend of mine and while its not the best of places it'll be good enough for the boy to stay at and be close enough for me to help keep an eye on him...it's the least I can do" Hiashi finishes with a sad look

signing "We all miss him Hiashi and I'm glad to hear you taking interest in helping his son alright send me the paper on the apartment and I'll look into getting him situated there" the Hokage says with a solum smile

"let's go Gai" The Hokage says and they both vanish

Hiashi looks at the spot where they were standing and signs "minato..." He mutters before turning towards the compound

"umm Hiashi-sama." causing Hiashi to turn and back around at the Hyuga guard in front of him "Yes?"

"What should we do about the gate?" the gate asks causing Hiashi to remember that Gai broke it.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he replies "See if it can be fixed if not replace it...I'll Make sure Gai pays for the damage" Hiashi says

"Hai Hiashi-sama" the guards says

**A/N: Glad to see people taken interest already in my story to answer a few questions that pooped up already:**

The DragonBard: **So far all I've thought of for Movie Girls is Koyuki to make a appears with a flirty ending but she wont be in the Harem and as for filler Girls theres one for sure which im also surprised at the Fact that the girl I'm looking into almost has no FanFic with her in it(at least the search engine only found a few with her name...)**

dbzsotrum9: **Naruto will Like Sakura(first crush and all that) also it will be people around his age I don't really like the whole older woman into younger men type stuff(like 10 year difference in there ages) also Tayuya is listed age 14 in the canon books so she'll probably be in the harem. and lastly there will be little to no Bashing. I don't like bashing ether unless they plan on making a moment where the characters fixes him/her self to be less of a ignorant idiot if you see some bashing in my work it's because at the moment i felt it to be there but probably wont pop if I can help it**


	3. Chapter 3 Change of Scenery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

-Chapter III-

The Hokage followed Gai back to his office to find his secretary against the wall unconscious on top of a broken door.

"*sign* that's going to be some paper work" the hokage says while walking past the unconscious body and into his office with Gai behind him.

"Jiji!" First thing Naruto did when he saw the Third Hokage was run at him and hug him

"There. There. Naruto its going to be alright don't worry." the Hokage says while holding him

"Hokage-sama i trust Gai filled you in on what happened?" Kakashi asks

"Yes he did care to explain the mess?" the Hokage asks

"Hai when he saw me and Naruto approach he tried to say Naruto wasn't allowed entrance to the your office when I tried to find out who gave the order he suddenly tried to attack Naruto hence his current position on the ground" Kakashi says

"*sign* did you have to smash him through the door?" the Hokage asks

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but he did deserve it" Kakashi says

"Don't think the door deserved it" the Hokage mutters

"Anyway I'm going to make arrangements for Naruto to have his own place can you two keep and eye on him for me for a few hours while I get it all setup?" The Hokage asks Gai and Kakashi

"Hai Hokage-sama" Gai and Kakashi say in unison

"now how about we get Naruto cleaned up and get some food" Kakashi says while the Hokage heads over to his desk to start on the papers.

Naruto perks up at hearing about food "can we get ramen?" Naruto asks hopefully

"oh course and since Gai lost our race he can pay for it" Kakashi says

"lost? I don't remember us finishin..." Gai starts to say before Kakashi produces the flag he had placed at the top of the mountain earlier making him sputter

"that's not fair Kakashi I went to go get the Hokage!" Gai cry's

"all's fair to a ninja Gai but ill compromise with you we wont count this race and you only have to pay for Narutos food" Kakashi says while patting Naruto's head

"That sounds reasonable" Gai says while nodding. Oh how wrong he's going to be.

"Yay ramen!" naruto says while jumping up and down

"lets get you cleaned up first then raman" Kakashi says

"OK" naruto then proceeds to run out the office door and stops "what are you going to do about him?" points to the unconscious secretary

"almost forgot about him Kakashi can you wake him up please I need to speak to him before I make arrangements for a replacement" The Hokage says

"Hai Hai" Kakashi says and walks up next to Naruto "Hey Naruto want help wake him up?" Kakashi asks while producing some water balloons and handing them to Naruto.

Naruto grins and proceeds to throw a couple at the body striking his face and chest waking him up with the cold water "who? What?" the secretary sputters as he wakes up and see Naruto then starts to get angry "why you little D-..." He's suddenly cut off when a water balloon gets Shoved into his mouth by Gai "the Hokage wants a word" Gai says angrily making the secretary sweat a bit at the sight of Gai, The Hokage and the ANBU that just showed up.

"Yosh lets go get cleaned up and get some food" Gai says with a cheer

"Yea!" Naruto agreeing and heading down the hall with the others

The Hokage watches the trio leave and his former secretary getting hauled off to Ibiki and thinks to himself 'Now I need a new door and a new secretary maybe this next one should be a kunoichi with a nice figure' the Hokage giggle perversely a bit to himself while daydreaming before starting on the paper for Naruto's new place.

-Ramen Ichiraku-

"This is so unyouthfull I can feel all my youthful ryo slowly getting burned away curse you Kakashi for tricking me" Gai says while crying anime tears in the corner of the stand while Naruto finishes his sixth serving of ramen

"come now Gai you shouldn't be sulking you should be cheering on Naruto as he youthfully eats his next bowl" Kakashi says with a eye smile after finishing his bowl

"gah its true that one should cheer for someone's youthful energy..." Gai says as Naruto starts on his seventh bowl "but it should be for hard work not eating" as naruto finishes his bowl in a few seconds

"That was good thanks Gai-san for buying me food" naruto says with a smile

Gai seeing the cheerful smile stops sulking over the ryo and does his 'Nice Guy Pose' to Naruto "Yosh keep up that youthful spirit and you'll go far"

As the two were talking a ANBU appears near Kakashi and delivers a note after a quick glance

"It seems Hokage-sama had gotten your place all setup and will meet us there. So lets go see your new place Naruto" Kakashi says while standing up and heading out

"Hai" Naruto cheerfully following

"Don't forget to pay Gai" kakashi says cheerfully causing Gai to look over the stack of bowls. Crying anime tears again he proceeds to pay Iruka Umino for the bowls Naruto ate.

-Naruto's apartment

"You mean this is all mine?" Naruto asks the Hokage as they look around

"Yes Naruto-Kun this room should be enough for you to live in for now

'well it's not a bad neighborhood at least.' Kakashi thinks while glancing out the window

"Yosh to commemorate you getting your new place Naruto ill give you this" Gai says while pulling out a spare green jumpsuit causing the Hokage to start sweating a little while Kakashi pales a bit. Naruto on the other hand looks at it confusingly "what is it?"

"This is my gift to you. It will help bring out you Youthful power..." Gai says while ranting on about Youth and guts but none of this reaches Naruto as all he can think about while holding the jumpsuit was one of the first words Gai said about it 'Gift' echoes in his mind having never received one before started to tear up a bit.

Seeing this Gai stops talking wonders what's wrong when Naruto looks up at Gai "Thank you" Naruto says with a warm smile and a few tears in his eyes causing the Hokage to realize the few items he sent to the Orphanage never got to Naruto if the matron wasn't broken already when he goes to speak with Ibiki he'll personally take care of her.

"Alright it's been a busy day and I'm sure Naruto wants to get used to his new place and get some proper sleep" The Hokage says

"Hai Hai" Kakashi says and walks over to Naruto and pats his head "You take care now try not to eat out of any dumpsters again" Kakashi says with a eye smile

"I will thanks for taking care of me Kakashi-san" Naruto says with a smile

Kakashi rubbed his head a few more times before moving back but quickly giving him a odd look no one caught thinking to himself while looking at his hand 'why did that feel a little odd?' looks at Naruto again not seeing anything out of place shrugs and heads to the Door "lets go Gai"

Giving Naruto his 'Nice Guy Pose' one last time "Yosh don't worry Naruto-kun things will start looking better for you just keep that Youthful spirit and you'll make it far" Gai finishes with a shining grin before following Kakashi

"Now Naruto if you need anything let the landlord know he's a friend and will try and help with what he can I'll also be sending you money monthly for food and other items you may need till you finish you academy classes." the Hokage says to naruto who nods at him

"Thanks Jiji" Naruto says while still hugging the jumpsuit

eyeing the jumpsuit the Hokage thinks 'There is no way I'm letting Minato's son where that' thinking for a moment he finally gets a idea

"I hope you plan on taking care of that gift you got" the Hokage says pointing to the jumpsuit

"of course I will Gai-san said if I wear it will make me more youthful...what does that mean?" Naruto asks

"Don't worry to much about that for now but you should be more concerned with what you should do with the gifts you get some are ment to be used while others are meant to be treasured. Now what do you think that item in your hands should be kept as?" the Hokage asks

Naruto thinks for a few secs while looking at the clothing before holding it tightly "I understand Jiji ill keeps it somewhere safe maybe buy a small chest to put items in" Naruto says

"A keepsake box good idea Naruto remember you should always treasure what people give you" the Hokage says with a smile while thinking 'kami forbid i let another Gai be made one is enough he can keep the jumpsuit if it makes him happy as long as he doesn't wear it and I'm sure Kushina would rise from the grave if I let Naruto turn into another Gai I've already messed enough as it is'

"Alright Naruto I'm heading back to the Office got a door and secretary to replace still. Enjoy your new home and remember if you have any problems let the landlord know and he'll message me" the Hokage finishes before Hugging Naruto one last time before heading out

**A/N: and that's it for this chapter leave a comment on what you think so far or if you see any problems. Next chapter will be a small time skip to where naruto is already in the academy and struggling but gets help. It'll setup for when i start the canon part with of naruto to help support my small changes. I'm also happy to have followers already for this series hope you all enjoy what im writing**


	4. Chapter 4 The Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*expression*

-Chapter IV-

*Time-skip*

A few years had past since Naruto got his new place. Most of his neighbors didn't give him any trouble even though most ether ignored him or just kept polite but evasive attitude towards him the landlord was nice even if Naruto didn't see him often.

Naruto has been attending the academy for a while now and barely scrapping through with the his grades. If not for the fact Iruka wanted Naruto to succeed he would have been held back for failing the yearly exams the past two times he took it.

-Training Grounds-

"Bushin no Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke and a few seconds later a pale colored corpse of a kid in orange appeared on the ground

"grr why cant I get this right!" Naruto yells while staring at the failed clone on the ground.

*sigh* Naruto dismisses the clone and falls onto the ground under a tree to rest in the shade 'I don't get it what am I doing wrong. Wish Iruka-sensai could help me but with all his other classes I'm just happy that he takes any time at all with me'

"Yo"

Hearing a voice Naruto jumps up and looks around to find the source of the noise "Who's there?"

"Above you" Naruto looks up and spots a fimilar figure sitting on a branch reading a orange book

"Kakashi-san!"

"So what are you doing here at the training grounds?" Kakashi says will reading his book

"I'm practicing for the exams I need to pass this time in order to become a ninja."

"Oh and how do you think you'll do? I saw the clone attempt if that's all you got it wont be enough"

Naruto stares at the ground for a few sec before answering "I'll figure it out somehow I just need to find out what I'm doing wrong with this Bushin no Jutsu and I'll pass no problem!" he declares with a cheer.

'If what I saw earlier was any indicator he's overloading the Bushin with his chakra, he needs a lot of chakra control training to fix this, Isn't the teacher's at the academy supposed to help with this sort of thing.' Kakashi closes his book and gives Naruto a lazy look ' I guess things arn't so good at the academy if Naruto is doing ninja technigues poorly'

"Why don't you show me what your doing and I'll give you some pointers on what your doing wrong"

"Really you'll help me!?" Naruto asks excitedly "Ok here I go Bushin no Jutsu!" and as the smoke clears again a naruto corpse appears "Everytime I try to make a Bushin this happens but I can't find out what I'm doing wrong."

"hmmm" Kakashi thinks for a sec on what to do " have you tried making a bunch at once maybe if you focused on more instead of less it might balance out"

"how many should I try for?" Naruto asks

"hmmm lets try as many as possible don't hold back and well see how many come out properly" Kakashi says 'all I can hope now is with him making focusing on making as many as possible some should appear normal'

"Yosh I'll give it a try." Naruto says before focusing a lot of chakra at once "Bushin no Jutsu!" suddenly most of the training grounds is covered in smoke "Come on" Naruto stares into the smoke.

As the smoke clears up Naruto starts to see a few clones of himself standing upright "Yes! Kakashi-san do you see some of the clones came out right it worked!" Naruto cheers

"Yes. Yes. Now could you please dismiss them all quickly" Kakashi says

"huh why?" Kakashi just points back at the field and Naruto sees what he missed earlier. Other than the dozen clones that came out normal there was most 100 corpse clones laying spread out on the ground "Don't think it would be very good idea for someone to see a field full of corpses"

Dismissing the clones Naruto says "What do I do I wont pass if I make failed clones"

"I believe your over-thinking the situation Naruto the exam only requires you to be able to make a proper Bushin clone"

"But what about the failed ones?"

"what about them? Just do what you did here and as long as a few come out properly you'll do fine. No ones perfect especially when they start out you don't have to do good but as long the potential is there you'll be able to pass" Kakashi says with his eye smile 'that and who ever is messing with your learning wont be able to hamper you anymore'

"Really! Thanks Kakashi-san I'm going to practice some-more before heading back"

'That and plan my latest prank on the Village' Naruto thinks gleefully

"alright don't over train now" Kakashi suddenly is surrounded by leaves and shunshins away 'Hopefully I gave him the nudge he needs to move ahead. But still with such bad chakra control added to the fact his stores are increasing daily he may never get the Bushin jutsu to work as intended maybe a higher grade version would work better for him something to look into later on.'

**A/N: This Chapter gave me so many problems I couldn't figure out how to write out the scenario I wanted and as the days dragged on with no real improvement I just distracted myself with other things(some games that came out recently) but I kept getting ideas for stuff that happens later on so I'm just throwing this up here so I can continue with my story. Next chapter will be back on familiar ground. **

**I also started a small pole to help me a bit it'll last till I get to the end of the wave arc this will help me some at adding to Naruto's ability's and help with which girls to give him as I need to figure out on how to spin curtain things to make the ball rolling. If you want me to do both just so you know I'll try and avoid a OP Naruto as much as possible but it'll make adding to the harem easier.**


End file.
